


nothing grows without rain

by KassWritesStarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Date Night, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Multi, This is so sweet it might have given me diabetes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/pseuds/KassWritesStarker
Summary: A storm has Peter believing that the night with his two lovers is ruined.Thankfully, nothing could be further from the truth.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	nothing grows without rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> This is a gift to my dear friend, who is an amazing writer and an overall sweetie. I hope you have a great day, Kat, and I hope that this gift contributes to that. Love you.

* * *

The strong pair of arms that wraps itself around his middle does little to lift Peter’s mood. They do, normally, but as he stares out into the stormy night, he feels his disappointment at their ruined night overcloud everything else. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Tony’s voice is soft and comforting, the older man’s chin resting on Peter’s shoulder as they both watch the rain run down the window. “I know you’ve been looking forward to this night. I have as well.” 

“Can’t we go out anyway?” Peter asks even though he already knows the answer. 

“You heard it on the news,” Pepper interjects firmly. Peter turns his head, feels Tony do the same, and watches her join them in the living room. “They told everyone to stay inside unless there is an emergency. I don’t think that a dinner reservation count.”

“We can always try.” 

Tony’s joke is mostly lost on Peter, who has most of his attention focused on the beautiful black fabric that is hugging their girlfriend’s body in all the right ways. Pepper looks good no matter what she’s wearing, a special favourite of Peter being the skirts and blazers she wears for work - but none of it compares with the dress she’s picked out for their date. 

A dress she’s put on for nothing, as it seems. Peter feels himself get angry for a split second before realizing how there is no point in getting worked up. Besides, he isn’t actually angry. If anything, he’s sad. They’ve all made an effort to dress up only to be stuck at home for the entire night. 

Peter turns away from the window to take a look at his boyfriend. He gets to see Tony in a suit a lot more than he gets to see Pepper in a dress - but that doesn’t mean that the sight of the older man dressed up, his goatee perfectly trimmed and his hair styled back is affecting Peter any less. 

He still doesn’t understand what he did to deserve ending up here but he’ll never stop being grateful.

“You two look… wow.” 

Peter feels himself blush at his inability to voice his thoughts. He’s never been good with words. His lovers are much better at talking, especially Pepper. Apparently, being forced to deal with old and mostly racist board members on a daily basis does have his advantages. 

Thankfully, Tony jumps in and successfully keeps Peter from making an even bigger fool of himself. “I agree. We do make a rather handsome group. You included, Pete.” 

“Well…” 

Peter looks down at himself, a little self-conscious. His suit is fitting him perfectly, as it should. They didn’t drag him to Tony’s tailor to spend god knows how much money to settle on anything less. Still, it feels weird. He isn’t used to wearing this kind of attire and therefore not sure if he doesn’t look ridiculous. 

But both Tony and Pepper are smiling at him and the warmth and _love_ those smiles bear make him feel as if he’s the most beautiful person alive right now. Peter shifts from one foot to the other, a smile of his own crossing his face as he looks at the floor. 

“Tony is right.” 

The sound of Pepper’s heels clicking against the floor grabs his attention just moments before her hand in his hair does. Her fingers brushing through his curls do wonders, immediately lifting his spirits, her nails lightly scratch his scalp in a way that makes both Peter’s eyes _and_ heart flutter. 

“Our handsome boy. Wouldn’t you agree, Tony?”  
  
“Oh, I do. He’s really something to look at, especially in that suit.” 

“Yes, you’ve chosen very wisely.” 

Peter does his best not to whine at his lovers’ flatteries. There it is again, them and their wicked ways with words that never fail to turn his face into a shade of red. It’s _really_ hard to stay mad at the world when he’s getting this kind of attention. 

Pepper’s hand leaves his hair, causing Peter’s eyes to snap open.

“Come on,” she says, her hand slipping into his to pull him towards the direction of their bedroom. “I’ve prepared something for you.“ 

Peter frowns, confused by her statement. He turns his head and catches Tony’s gaze, giving his boyfriend a questioning look. Whatever Pepper has planned, the older man must be in on it since all he does is smile at Peter and silently follow his lovers as they cross the living room. 

“What’s going on?”

He doesn’t get an answer, Pepper’s hand in his mercilessly tugging him along. Neither she nor Tony say anything until they reach the bedroom and by the time Peter gets a look at what is awaiting him in there, an explanation isn’t necessary anymore. 

Peter stares open-mouthed at the lit candles decorating the tables and the fairy light that’s expertly framing their bed. They are the only sources of light, barely enough to illuminate the 3 glasses of wine that are standing on the bedside table. 

It’s beautiful, there is no other word to describe what he is looking at. Peter feels his chest constrict, his feelings threatening to overwhelm him. 

“It was a team effort,” Tony proudly says after a moment of silence, his hand coming to rest at the small of Peter’s back. “I took care of the drinks and Pep did everything else.” 

“I love it.” He struggles not to choke on his words as he turns to smile at both his lovers. “And I love you. Thank you so much for this.” 

“We knew how much this night means to you and while it might not be the same as going out, we figured this is better than nothing,” Pepper explains, her expression one of fondness. 

“It’s perfect,” he corrects her, stepping to press a long kiss to her cheek. “As—”

“Let me guess.” Tony’s grin is brighter than the candles and fairy light combined. “As are we?”

Well, he isn’t a genius for nothing, Peter thinks, nodding in confirmation. 

“Yes, as are you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simp for Pepper Potts. There.


End file.
